the colorful shades of life
by symphonies of you
Summary: Twenty drabbles containing multiple pairings. For Pearl, Beth, and Mad. Written for PrincessPearl's 200 Flavorful Prompts Challenge on the NGF Forum. -Drabbles-NewGen-
1. Mollysander

**This is for PrincessPearl's "200 Flavorful Prompts" on the NGF Forum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. It all belongs to JKR. Well, except for my crummy writing skills.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_fluffy towels_

**Pairing: **_Mollysander_

**Prompts: **_circus, devil, swordfighting_

-:-

Life is a circus.

He is a devil with a fiery light in his blue-green eyes, complete with a playful smirk dancing across his perfect lips. Ly is mischievous, pranking the Slytherins every second he gets. He's all bright smiles and laughter. Toying with girls' fragile hearts and breaking them is how he lives, and he _never_ looks back on his mistakes. And he's all about _fights_. After all, isn't that what most Gryffindors do in their free time?

She is the picture of innocence with her emerald green eyes in front of the adults but an accurate portrayal of scorn and disdain with an odd fascination with dark green fluffy towels, the very color of her House. She's cynical, she's manipulative, she's calculating. A right _coward_, she is. To her family, she's bubbly and charming. To her peers, she's wholly pessimistic about life's outcomes with a constant disapproving frown on her freckled face. There are two sides to her, and she's completely _torn _between the two.

When they first meet, there are guarded, probing glances and neutral looks on their faces. They're complete polar opposites. And they obviously don't work well together because he's a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin. It's a never-ending battle between the two, a competition to unnerve each other. It's like they're _sword fighting_ in their minds—thrusting, prodding, stabbing with cruel, unforgivable remarks.

A shower of butterflies settle at the bottom of their stomachs, unsettling the two as blue-green eyes meet emerald green. Confusing emotions are running between them, and they don't know what to think. They're awfully close to each other, close enough to—_maybe_—kiss.

But they're afraid, afraid of who will have won the battle after. They're fierce competitors, combating to win, not lose. They're afraid of the feelings they're currently feeling because this feels different and wrong. It feels a bit like _love_, and they don't _do _love. According to them, love is just a hallucination of the human mind, created to satisfy people's desires. And, of course, _it never lasts._

But that's pretty much the only thing they agree on.

But Ly's a _Gryffindor_ and decides to take a risk and be _brave_. He bridges the gap between their mouths, and it's like nothing they've felt before.

Together, they create a heated brilliance of sparks and passion running wildly in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I don't even know what this is.<strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing. =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	2. TeddyLucy

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_hazelnut cream_

**Pairing: **_TeddyLucy_

**Prompts: **_crystalline, spray, pastel_

-:-

She is sixteen, and he is twenty-one.

They're dipping their feet into the crystalline waters at the beach by Shell Cottage, wearing smiles and having fits of laughter. They have become friends of sorts ever since Victoire cheated on him a year ago, and she is the only who bothered to comfort him in his brokenness. After all, she has an unmatched patience about her and a natural ability to soothe people in their distress.

Today, she is in a sundress of a soft blue pastel that her mum said brought out her clear blue eyes. Teddy is rambling on about being an Auror, and she notices, for the millionth time in the past few months, how much she likes—_loves_—his perfect smile. And how his chocolate brown eyes light up whenever he talks about something he's fond of. And he surprisingly smells of hazelnut cream, her favorite flavor of coffee in the mornings.

Suddenly, a spray of seawater is blasted into her face, causing her to choke and shriek at her attacker, Teddy. She immediately splashes him back, succumbing to uncontrollable giggles at Teddy's blueblue_blue _hair sticking up at odd angles. They continue to drench each other with the salty water until Lucy finally decides to dash off in the sand, loudly screaming, towards the house.

He catches her around her tiny waist before she reaches the cottage, wrapping his strong arms around her as he wrestles her to the ground. He lands on top of her and sucks in a breath as he stares at her long, wavy chestnut hair framing her sweet, heart-shaped face. He has never really noticed any girls ever since Victoire, but Merlin is Luce _beautiful_. He lightly colors at the realization of maybe falling for this petite girl five years his junior. Blimey, how is he supposed to tell her about his date with the girl she hates tonight? His brown eyes meet her blue and quickly looked away in embarrassment; he hurriedly gets up, running his hand through his hair.

He looks fixedly down at his bare feet and mumbles, "Er, I've got a date with, er, Melina Thomas tonight. We met at the new ice cream shop by the Leaky Cauldron. I've got to go, okay Luce?"

She nods, trying not to let the tears brimming in her eyes spill. She feels like he has led her on, she genuinely thought he might've liked her back too. And her hate for Melina has suddenly doubled.

He notices the small tears in her eyes and reaches out a hand to wipe them away. She lets him but turns away after a second with a defiant scowl on her face.

"Luce, please don't be mad at me. Please don't cry," he pleads.

"Whatever. Go ahead on your _date_, Teddy. Don't let me screw it up for you," she replies in a monotonous voice.

Oh bugger, he's ruined everything with Luce. He looks into her eyes and gulps at seeing the raw hurt in her blue eyes. He says, "Hold on, I'm canceling it. I don't even like her that much anyways. I love _you_, Luce!"

But she has already walked away from him, leaving behind footprints in the sand that gets washed away by the waves seconds later.

He bitterly laughs at the symbolism of her footprints being erased by the sea.

He has never quite felt this broken before.

_Not even over Victoire._

* * *

><p><strong>Really don't know what happened with this. <strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	3. ScorpiusRoxanne

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_winter wonderland_

**Pairing: **_ScorpiusRoxanne_

**Prompts: **_apple, flirt, icicle_

-:-

It is the day, a Saturday, before they are all leaving to go home for Christmas.

It is a winter wonderland with snow encompassing the ground and icicles precariously dangling from the snow-laden branches of trees. Students are scampering around with cheeks rosy from the cold; the air is full of laughter and shouts as there are many snowball fights going on.

He is quietly strolling along the Black Lake by himself, reflecting upon his sixth year so far. Scorpius Malfoy is unusually quiet and shy for a Slytherin with his father's white-blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He just likes to observe others from afar but never bothers to make any friends. Most boys think him arrogant and proud because he never mixes around with others and prefers to keep to himself. But his being unattainable and incredibly _sexy _apparently appeals to the whole girl population, so he usually finds himself being flocked by unwanted admirers if he isn't careful of where he's going.

But he—_thankfully_—isn't being followed today. Well, not yet anyways.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't see anyone near him and continues his girl-free trek. The boy starts humming a Christmas tune when he suddenly hears a pair of footsteps attempting to quietly sneak up on him. Scorpius whirls around just as a compact snowball is hurled at his face and, unfortunately, hits its target.

He wipes the remaining snow off of his face and is seething when he sees that it is that Weasley girl in her fourth year. What's her name again? Roxanne? She doesn't look like a typical Weasley with their trademark flaming red hair and freckles dotting their faces. She surprisingly has caramel-colored skin with dark hair and sparkling brown eyes. And she seems to have a lean physique from Quidditch, he thinks.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was trying to get your attention in a better way than running up to you and madly giggling like most girls," she says, sheepishly smiling.

He can't help but smile a little at that. He discovers that he rather likes her grin and how her eyes appear to smile too, crinkling at the corners. And he especially likes how she smells of apples and cinnamon, his most favorite scents in the world.

"Well, I suppose I forgive you since you didn't scar me for life like most girls," he slowly replies.

"Yes, well I have better things to do than giggle and talk about my hair and boys all day. I like to make the most of life and _live_. Shall I join you on your walk?" she talks in that fast way of hers.

He shrugs and keeps leisurely trudging along the frozen lake in the deep snow. She takes that answer as a yes and struggles to keep up with his long strides.

He is a bit annoyed and surprised by her constant chatter and flipping of her black curls. He thinks that she might like him—_in a more than friendly way_—and gets even more infuriated because he reckons he might actually like the girl back. He doesn't really enjoy the idea of love, considering that his parents have separated ten years ago, so he has never really known the concept of love. In short, he doesn't plan on experiencing love because he's kind of afraid of the strong—_strange_—feelings involved with it.

When she finally finishes prattling on about her nonsense, he bursts out asking, "Are you trying to _flirt _with me?"

When she flushes a little, he frowns. He goes on, "You've been batting your eyelashes at me, or at someone behind me, and you've been flipping your hair a lot. It's slightly disturbing, y'know?"

She still doesn't say a thing, and it bothers him. He's about to speak again when she does something that shocks him even more.

She gets up on her tiptoes to quickly kiss his cheek and runs away.

_He has never felt so confused in his life._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's ScorpiusRoxanne for you. Sorry it was excessively boring; I was feeling kind of brain-dead. So yeah.<strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	4. DominiqueLorcanRose

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_white chocolate cherries_

**Love triangle: **_DominiqueLorcanRose_

**Prompts: **_outerspace, tranquil_

Her best friend is Lorcan Scamander.

They are at the wedding of Rose and Scorpius. In truth, she hates Rose with all her heart, but she's here because Rose is _family_. And, of course, she's here to comfort Lor, who's pretty heartbroken over the whole wedding thing since he's loved Rose all his life. Everything at the wedding, with the exception of her blue dress, is whitewhite_white_. White dresses, white lilies, white wedding cake. She loathes the color white even though it symbolizes purity; she thinks it a color too plain and boring.

She really has no idea why Lor decided to come to the wedding anyways. If she were Lorcan, she wouldn't have chosen to go unless she was allowed to plan how to crash the wedding. After all, isn't _revenge_ what Slytherins are good at?

Rose and Scorpius are saying their vows. She watches Rose say, "I do," with an adoring smile directed toward Scorpius, who reciprocates the same grin. She feels like vomiting at the sick love glimmering in their eyes and glances at Lor to see how well he's holding up.

He has a stony look about him, his face devoid of emotion. When the priest asks for objections, no one raises their hand. Not even Lorcan.

After a chaste kiss, the after-wedding celebration feast commences. She's not very hungry, so she only takes three chocolate-dipped strawberries and a few cherries before finding Lor. They steal away to climb to the rooftop.

It is tranquil up there, the roar of people's voices seeming so far away. They don't speak for awhile. They just lie down and watch the remainder of the breathtaking sunset. The evening sky of crimson and pink swirls quickly bleeds into a midnight sky, full of bright stars shining down on them.

"Do you ever wonder about the world out there? Do you ever dream of what it would be like to go to outer space? I've heard that Muggles have done that loads of times," he suddenly speaks, perforating the still air.

She nods her head, gazing up at the stars. Lor has an unhealthy obsession with Muggles' contraptions, just like her grandfather. She reckons that his odd fascination developed from spending a lot of time with her grandfather when they were younger.

"Do you still love Rose?" she blurts out.

He doesn't respond. After a few moments, he points at a significant star and asks, "Do you see that one star over there? The really bright one?"

She nods and he presses on, "It reminds me of you. You're unwavering and _different_. You're always you, and you stand out for being yourself. I like that about you. I think _you're_ the brightest star in your family."

She lets out a wide grin, and he beams back too.

He unexpectedly leans forward and kisses her. It is a sweet, soft kiss but electrifying, just like Lor.

_Coming to this wedding might not have been such a bad idea after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Er, yeah. I think it's kind of cliche but...I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.<strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	5. JamesOCLouis

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**(The OC's based on me, by the way :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_café au lait_

**Love triangle: **_JamesOCLouis_

**Prompts: **_bloom, mythology, freestyle_

-:-

She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it.

She's with Louis, but she can't help being attracted to his cousin. The infamous heartbreaker, James Sirius Potter. He's everything a girl could dream of—athletic, _sexy_, charming.

She hates how cliché it is when she feels a tremor of excitement when she sees him. She hates that she's sort of leading Louis on but she's much too scared to break it off with him. Her life has been tipped upside down ever since she's brushed arms with James in the Great Hall, and she detests—_and loves_—the effect that he has on her. The fact that he makes her go terribly weak in the knees when he directs a lopsided grin towards her doesn't really perturb her for some reason. Oh sweet bloody Merlin, that tingling, blazing sensation that courses through her is somehow absolute bliss.

And he knows just about everything there is to know about her. He knows that she's infatuated with tales of the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology because he's seen her silently reading alone in an alcove with an expression of pure ecstacy written upon her porcelain-smooth face.

Everyone thinks that she's the quiet, studious girl sitting in the corner of the classroom, but he knows she's rebellious as he is with a hidden stubbornness burning in the depths of her hazel eyes. He knows that she sneaks out of the Gryffindor tower at eleven o'clock sharp to swim freestyle in the Black Lake when nobody—_except him_—is watching.

The coffee she drinks in the morning is café au lait, and she likes it with a dollop of cream and extra sugar. Sometimes he sees her go out to the hill by Hagrid's hut to watch the wildflowers bloom every morning at the crack of dawn in the spring. And her favorite flowers are chrysanthemums and purple irises.

Oh yes, he's drawn to her. He's drawn to Nicole Tennyson like a bee to an endless supply of honey.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was kind of icky.<strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	6. Lysander

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_toasted chestnut_

**Character: **_Lysander_

**Prompts: **_volume, spiral_

-:-

He glances at the toasted bread lying on the cerulean plate on the table. He remembers feeling his heart spiral downward when he received the abrupt news of his brother dying in a car crash on his honeymoon. A lone tear escapes from his blue-green eyes as he gazes out of the tinted windows at the park Lorcan and he used to play at everyday as children. He faintly hears the laughter and screams of small children in the distance as they chase each other. He loses his appetite and slowly trudges up the rickety stairs to his bedroom.

Ly sits down on the edge of his bed and stares at the mirror before him. A chestnut-haired boy of twenty-one years looks back at him with a devastated, lost expression upon his pale face. For a moment, he thinks that it's Lor looking back at him in the mirror. He reaches a hand out to touch the mirror but doesn't feel Lor's warm hand touch his.

He punches the mirror and feels the glass pierce his skin. But he doesn't feel the pain, he feels nothing at all. He hears the volume of the wretched silence grow even louder. Memories of Lor and him make their way into his thoughts, and he gasps at the sudden impact of it all.

_His brother, his twin, his other half is _dead.

How is he supposed to ruddy live on without his brother? Oh Merlin, what's Molly going through right now? He knows he has to be strong for everyone—_especially for Mum and Molly_—but how the hell is he supposed to manage that?

_The end of the world must be near_, he thinks. It must be near because the world needs Lor and his optimism.

He has to try to live for Lor's sake; he knows that Lor would've wanted him to live life to the fullest like he did. He knows Lor wouldn't want him to waste a second of life. Lor had always said that every second should be filled with happiness because life could end any second. _Just like it did for him._

He immediately owls his mum and Molly. When he sends two of his owls off, he collapses on a chair and begins sobbing. It doesn't feel quite real that his brother's actually _gone_. It feels like it's happening to someone else, it feels like a dream and that he's going to wake up soon.

_It's a living nightmare_, he thinks.

_He's never felt a silence this loud._

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)<strong>

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	7. RoseHugo

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_christmas eve_

**Characters: **_Rose, Hugo_

**Prompts: **_tradition, hyperactive, daring_

-:-

It's Christmas Eve, and Hugo's bouncing on the balls of his feet and talking at a rapid pace. He's fifteen and _hyperactive_. Yes, he still gets overexcited over the prospect of celebrating Christmas, his favorite holiday. Rose seems irritated by his incessant babbling about Quidditch and tells him to shut it. He reckons she's in a pretty foul mood because her best friend, Scorpius, hasn't owled her back yet. He jokes about Scor being her secret lover, causing her to blush. Merlin, he's rather daring today.

She chases him around the house, threatening to break his broom in half if he doesn't say sorry for assuming the most stupid, _ghastly _things about her private life. Hugo's brown eyes widen and he begins to apologize profusely. She grins at him and skips away when she sees her owl, Tonks, swoop in through the open window.

It is a letter from Scorpius mentioning that he'll be at the Christmas dinner at the Potters. She gives way to a soft smile.

They head up to bed before midnight. He can't stop thinking about what this Christmas might hold for him—_presents, the dinner at the Potters' Manor, and more._ He falls asleep to dreams of Quidditch and foodfood_food_. He has a hearty appetite, just like his father.

She wakes up to the dreadful sound of her brother happily crowing, "Time to wake up, Rose. It's _Christmas _morning!"

She groans at being woken up before ten a.m. Even though it _is _Christmas, she has a tendency to sleep late and wake up late. She absolutely _loathes _waking up early, especially at _five a.m._ Rose's fist collides with his nose just as he mutters _bloody murder. _She almost laughs at his hollering from the pain inflicted by her but remembers she supposed to be mad at him, the bloody git.

_Oh yes, Rose Nymphadora Weasley can throw a _mean _punch._

They arrive at the Potter Manor at six p.m. sharp. She's in a strapless of a silvery, sparkling material that makes her look ethereal. Rose still doesn't see _him_ and cranes her neck as she looks for him. Then, she notices him with Albus, his best friend. She presumes they're talking about Quidditch or other boy-related topics, just like Hugo always does.

After the best dinner she's ever had, she takes out her book from her purse. Scor joins her and they start talking about their Christmas day so far. As she's about to sit down on a leather armchair, she feels frozen in place and can't move. Her blue eyes grow twice the normal size when she glimpses a sprig of mistletoe dangling above her head. And her cheeks color when she becomes aware of the fact that she has to kiss Scor.

"We'll have to. It's tradition," she hears Scor mumble with a faint blush upon his pale face.

He leans in and closes the gap between them. It may just be the best thing she's ever experienced in her sixteen years of life. It is hesitant and soft but tingling. His kiss lingers and is burned into her memory forever.

The trance they're both in is permeated by the familiar laughter of her brother, and they scowl as they hear him shout, "Yes! Finally got them together, James. You owe me five galleons!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so long, Pearl. :(<strong>

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	8. RoxanneLorcan

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_peanut flavor_

**Pairing: **_RoxanneLorcan_

**Prompts: **_midnight, wild, chic_

-:-

She's forced into a black, slinky dress that she rebelliously pairs with her cousin's infamous five-inch hot pink stilettos on the eve of her seventeenth, giving her a punk but chic look. It's tradition for them to take their first shot of firewhisky at midnight on their seventeenth birthday, the day they finally become adults. And it's the only night she'll ever wear something girly for Roxanne Angelina Weasley does _not_ like being feminine. Her usual wear consists of a faded, baggy shirt, cutoffs, and sandals.

She's not your typical girly girl. She's actually a lot like her mother, really—_a tomboy_. She's a Chaser and gets along better with boys. This Weasley girl is definitely not one for romance. And she's friends with a few girls only because they're on the team with her. She has her high moments when she's suddenly wild and crazy, whooping and screaming about nothing in particular like there's no tomorrow. Roxy is your typical Gryffindor, reckless and impertinent.

She's quite famished, so she quickly eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and leaves for Hogsmeade through the passageway to Honeydukes. Roxanne nervously looks around before dashing around the corner into The Three Broomsticks. Everyone is already there, conversing and drinking butterbeers. James is laughing with Lysander and Dominique, Scorpius is softly murmuring something to Rose, and Molly and Lucy are quietly talking to Albus. Then, she sees Lorcan with a glass of firewhisky in his hand.

_What is _he _doing here?_

Lorcan, the prat she supposedly hates with all her might because he's soso_so_ (**cute**) conceited. She especially hates that shaggy blonde hair and smile that apparently has the every girl but her swooning. And all the teachers love him because of what he calls "his irresistible charm". Of course they loathe the sight of each other; they scorn and insult each other every moment they meet. But recently, she's been feeling lightheaded and tingly all over when she's around him, and she has no idea why.

_He's a Hufflepuff, friendly and amiable most of the time. But he's completely different around her._

He silently watches Roxanne, the girl who constantly intrigues him. She's so _different _from all of her cousins and other girls that he's come into contact with. And he rather likes it. There's something in her that triggers a weird side of him to surface. He feels self-conscious around her and lashes out with verbal abuse in defense. That girl makes him so perplexed and tongue-tied. She's the first girl that's ever done that much damage—_in a good way_—to him.

It's midnight, and everyone's cheering her on as she takes her first gulp. He holds back his laugh as he sees her splutter at the strong taste of the alcoholic beverage. After her coughing fit, she downs all of it in a matter of seconds, and they all clap their hands for Roxy's first round. Lor grins at her when their eyes meet, and, surprisingly, she shyly beams back.

Perhaps it's because of the three shots of firewhisky he had. For some unknown reason, he's feeling rather brash and can't think straight. He reckons it's because he can't handle his alcohol that well. Someone taps him on the shoulder, and he sees that it's Roxanne. He impulsively grabs her arms and pulls her to him for an electrifying kiss.

He smiles against her lips when he feels her kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)<strong>

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	9. TeddyVicLy

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_sage & citrus_

**Love triangle: **_TeddyVictoireLysander_

**Prompts: **_galore, maraschino, blast_

-:-

They're at the Burrow in the kitchen, which smells of sage and citrus. She is helping with dinner for the Weasley-Potter families and is being distracted by thoughts of Teddy. Teddy has just suddenly become her boyfriend, that term being used with his name feels weird. He has always been her best friend, ever since he was two and she was naught but a babe. Victoire loves how he is able to change his appearance at will just like his mother. She especially adores that soft blueblue_blue _hair that he wears just for her.

Her thoughts are dispersed when Ly runs into the kitchen screaming.

She irritably asks, "What happened _now_, Ly?"

He points at the boys that have pies galore in their hands, "They're after me because I lost their Quidditch gloves," and dashes away again.

She shakes her head and carries the glasses of frothy maraschino into the dining room where the adults are sitting and waiting expectantly. Victoire apologizes for the wait and gives the excuse that her preparation was disrupted by the boys, including Ly.

Luna shoots a knowing smile towards her and says, "You know, I think my Ly might have a little _crush _on you, dear."

Her mouth gapes open as she stutters, "L-Ly? He's three years _younger_ than me! That's absolutely ridiculous, Luna!"

She storms inside the kitchen only to find Ly and James having a blast shoving cupcakes into their mouths. They freeze in midair when they see her with a snarl forming upon her pretty, elfin face. The boys are about to run off when she grabs them by the shoulders and starts screaming.

They both have frightened, dazed looks on their faces after she's done ranting. She lets a sweet disposition take over as she croons, "Ly, stay here for a moment. James, _get out_."

James throws Ly a sorry, pitying look, causing Ly to gulp and look down at his feet. He opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him before he can.

"So, I heard from someone that you might _fancy_ me. Is that true?" she questions.

The fifteen-year-old boy reddens and violently shakes his head no.

And she continues, "Good, because I'm with Teddy anyways. And I'll have you know that I already know someone else that's in love with you," and jerks her head in her sister's direction.

His eyes cloud over with a confused, wondering look as he _casually_ glances over at Dominique, causing her to beam and go back into the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)<strong>

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	10. AlbusOC

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**[The OC's Jane.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_cranberry cream_

**Pairing: **_AlbusOC_

**Prompts: **_fatality, seaspray, illuminate_

-:-

There's fatality in lying to his best friend. Jane Herrington is petite at 5'4", but she can beat you up in an instant, no question about that. She's got long, red hair and gray eyes that seem to penetrate your very soul. Jane effortlessly illuminates his whole world and changes his outlook on life when he's not feeling quite upbeat. She's a Hufflepuff unlike Al, who's a Slytherin.

It's summer. She's picking strawberries from the prickly bushes along the beach while he's eating their favorite flavors (**cranberry and chocolate swirled together**) of ice cream. He observes her while she's busy humming a tune as she plucks another strawberry. Al rather likes her swishy scarlet hair and her big gray eyes, they make her unique.

He's shaken from his trance when he hears her ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He mumbles, "No reason."

She mutters something about boys being really hard to understand. He begs to differ because they're best friends and they understand each other _perfectly_. She smiles a smile that could mean multiple things, and he's confused. Why does she seem kind of pretty all of a sudden? His mum says that he's as oblivious and awkward as his dad when it comes to girls, and he finally gets what she meant. He has never really thought of Jane as a girl, he just thinks of her as his girl best friend that he hangs out with all the time.

A blast of seaspray is shot at his vulnerable face by Jane herself. He chokes on the salty taste in his mouth and glares at Jane, who's laughing her head off at the sight of drenched body and black hair hanging limply around his scowling face. He's about to get her back when she asks the weirdest question he's ever been asked.

"Do you like me?" she innocently asks.

"Of course I do. I'd be a crappy best friend if I didn't," he slowly replies.

"No, I mean like in more than a platonic way," she explains.

He feels his face betray him and redden a bit.

"Er, no. I don't think so," he mutters.

She considers him for a moment and punches him _hard_ in the arm.

"That's for _lying_," she says before kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My shortest drabble with only 388 words. <strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers: PrincessPearl, lowi, chasingafterstarlight, xSleepyPanda, whisper13shine, & hppjdragpncode.**

**And please REVIEW AWAY. Reviews are love.**

**If you do favorite this, please don't favorite this without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	11. MollyScorpius

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_gardenia_

**Pairing: **_MollyScorpius_

**Prompts: **_tattoo, memorial, ribbon_

-:-

He's standing on a sandy alcove in front of the memorial tragically dedicated to a house elf that used to belong to his family. Scor recollects that his father grudgingly admitted that he was a bit fond of Dobby.

_Here lies Dobby, a free elf._

…

He stares at those crude six words tattooed onto the tombstone, each of them holding so much meaning. Thinking of the elf that his adopted family, the Weasleys, affectionately remembers and reveres, he gently lays a bouquet of gardenias in front of Dobby's grave. Dobby had been a huge part of the Golden Trio's lives, and he admires how Mr. Potter had dug the house elf's grave the Muggle way. He wishes that he could've known Dobby; he certainly seems an amusing creature, judging from the tales that the Weasleys tell about him.

A hand softly touches his arm, it's Molly. She's got a green ribbon in her chestnut hair that matches her beautiful emerald eyes. New freckles from the summer sun are dotting her rosy cheeks, still making her look adorable in his eyes. Yes, they're actually _together _now. And he's blissful because he's loved her since third year.

Her slender hand wipes away the tears that are in both of their eyes. It's her tenderness when she handles things and her natural beauty that got him to realize he had fallen head over heels for his fellow Ravenclaw. He thinks it something amazing that his girlfriend—_oh my, that sounds rather nice_—can look so breathtakingly beautiful without trying unlike the other girls at Hogwarts with their faces caked with make-up.

"I don't think Dobby would want us to cry, Scor," she whispers.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't. Er, we still remember you down here, Dobby. We'll never forget you," he speaks with a teary smile.

_You'll always be in our hearts_, he thinks as he walks away hand in hand with Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, yay only 320 words. <strong>

**Please review, guys. Reviews are love.**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	12. LorDomLy

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_german chocolate cake_

**Love triangle: **_LorcanDominiqueLysander_

**Prompts: **_picturesque & dainty_

-:-

She's feeling guilty, and when she's feeling upset she always likes to busy herself with something challenging. And she's not really much of a cook or baker, so she decided to bake a German chocolate cake from scratch today. Dominique's trying to take her mind off of things, but it isn't really working.

Her heart is torn between the two brothers, Lor and Ly. She feels awful for leading them on. Well, she always leads boys on and breaks them (**and never looks back**), but _this is different_. They are her best friends; they've known each other since they were in nappies. She doesn't know how it happened, but it just did. Somehow, she fell in love with _both _of them, and they fell back in love with her. It isn't really her fault that she's got Veela blood running through her, is it?

Lor is more of the quiet type, being a Ravenclaw and studious. His unattainability makes him quite appealing, his soft blonde hair and green eyes are rather cute. She's always been closer to him than Ly. But recently she's been hanging out with Ly, and she's sort of drawn to him too. How is it possible for her to be in love with both of them?

She shakily lifts a dainty hand to crack the eggs and pour them into the mixing bowl. The small kitchen isn't really a quaint, picturesque sight as it usually is; after all she's never been the most organized person. She tries to distract herself and get lost in the "art of baking" as her cousin Roxy calls it but…_she can't_. It's not quite her thing. She's never been good at anything in particular like her cousins, who have a lot more talent and potential than her. All she's known for is sleeping with boys for fun and forgetting it afterwards (**rumor**).

_Back to the awkward situation again._

How is she supposed to handle this? She obviously can't ask her mum, who would break out into rapid French and berate her for getting mixed into "unneeded drama". And her sister Victoire isn't very good with these kinds of situations involving love triangles because she's only ever loved one boy.

She accidentally drops a plate and breaks it. Cursing at her stupidity and mindlessness, she flicks her wand to sweep the fragile remnants of the plate away. She pauses for a moment in mid thought and bitterly laughs.

_The plate is literally symbolizing the conditions of her heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favorite without reviewing! =)<strong>

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	13. LilyTeddy

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Candle flavor: <strong>_just plain clean_

**Pairing: **_LilyTeddy_

**Prompts: **_spindrift, chorus, garland_

-:-

Spindrifts are buffeting the jagged rocks in the blueblue_blue _sea. They are sitting in a boat in the bay listening to the wondrous chorus of the ocean's song. Looking at her summer home, she sees garlands of white calla lilies festooning the pillars and beams on the front porch; it is her sixteenth birthday today. And she's spending her afternoon with Teddy, an honorary family member that she's sort of secretly in love with.

But he's incredibly infatuated with Victoire, her older (**prettier**) cousin. She obviously can't compete with someone as beautiful and knowledgeable about the world (**and boys**) as Victoire. Victoire's just plain clean and keeps everything extremely organized and tidy. Blimey, she even _color coordinates _her clothes. Lily's nine bloody years _younger _than him and is the messiest person on earth. And, obviously, she can't clean her room to save her life. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely lovesadmires_adores _Victoire just like the rest of her family. But sometimes she can't help but feel jealous of her part-Veela cousin, how everyone loves her sweetness and forgets all about little Lily, the youngest Weasley.

"So, er, I broke up with Vic yesterday," he mumbles while looking up at the light blue sky.

Her eyes widen with shock at his words. This could mean…that she may have a chance with Teddy. Euphoria's running through her veins, but she doesn't show it. She's had plenty of practice disguising her emotions like a proper _Slytherin_, the little rebel of her family.

"Why?" she slowly asks, careful not to let any feelings leak out through her slightly trembling voice.

He looks at her for a moment and says, "'Cause I think I might possibly be in love with someone else."

Her voice sounds husky and low as she replies, "Who?" with her heart wildly beating at a faster pace than normal.

For a moment, she unintentionally lets her guard down, and all of her emotions spill out. She's vulnerable, and she knows it. She feels naked before Teddy because she _never _lets anyone in. After all, she's the _Slytherin ice queen_. Lily Luna Potter's as cold and unfeeling as ice.

"You," he speaks when he sees the crazy love he feels for her reciprocated in her hazelhazel_hazel _eyes.

He leans in and kisses her.

_Oh yes, it may possibly be the best birthday gift she's ever received._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my first EVER LilyTeddy. And, of course, I couldn't resist inserting a bit of TeddyVic.<strong>

**And please don't favorite without reviewing! =)**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


	14. FredArianaHugo

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee flavor: <strong>_blueberry cream_

**Love triangle: **_FredOCHugo_

**Prompts: **_glory, model, incandescent_

-:-

She loves eating her blueberries with whipped cream during the endless, hot summer days. According to her, it's absolute bliss. Ariana (**Ari**) Wood's his best friend. She has long blonde tresses and dark blue eyes that accentuate her tiny stature of 5'3''. Ari hates her boringdull_girly _looks; she wants to be look _exotic and different_ with something like black hair and dark tan skin the color of coffee. But he thinks she's fine the way she is.

Because _Hugo's _the epitome of boring, not Ari. He loathes his floppy red Weasley hair that falls in his dark brown eyes. He towers over Ari at 5'11", and he can't seem to stop growing. He's got no athletic skills whatsoever unlike Ari, who plays chaser for Gryffindor like her mother. All he's good at is chess and his favorite class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Those are the only things he excels at because he's always been decent at strategy and destroying things.

They've done everything together ever since first year when they met on the train. Ariana had offered him a seat in her otherwise empty compartment, and they became best mates in an instant. He's the loudest one cheering her on during Quidditch matches, and she's one of his regular opponents in chess. They always make time for each other, and they're there for each other during moments of tears and sadness.

And he's the one who paints her nails—_alternating between red and gold for each finger_—for her, the one who holds her and comforts her as she cries herself to sleep over a ghastly rumor spreading about her.

_Yes, many girls are jealous of the fact that boys trail after her, not them._

He doesn't know how it happened, but it just did. Somehow he fell in love with his incredibly beautiful best friend. It was bound to happen anyways, being best mates with a girl like Ari. Falling in love with his best friend is rather hard to cope with, especially when there are many other better-looking guys pining after her.

He loves her incandescent smile, how it lights up his whole world. He thinks she could be a _model_ in all her Quidditch glory. Basically, she's _perfect _in his eyes, and he loves her for staying her after all these years. But he's too afraid—_like his father_—to tell her. And there's one other huge problem.

_She's completely and totally convinced she's in love with Fred, the prankster everyone loves._

_His cousin._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I think I like this one ;D<strong>

**And please don't favorite without reviewing 'cause reviews are lurveeee. =D**

_**~muSicLuHvER(:**_


End file.
